


Each word gets lost in the echo

by senema



Series: Figments of the clever mind [6]
Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos' last ride in the Source movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each word gets lost in the echo

History always repeats itself and when the next apocalypse arrived Methos thought of his beloved brother with regret. If only Kronos had waited another 100 years then Methos would have gladly joined him, most likely even sought him out and ridden in the front row. Instead he now searches for the mystical Source with three others. The leader leads again without anyone knowing it.

Riding away from the cannibals on the white horse through the dark forest Methos can almost feel Kronos there beside him urging him on to turn around and show these mortals true terror. For once the oldest listened to his brother. He turns back, raises his sword and with the first blood spilled Death smiled and rejoiced in his symphony.


End file.
